Always and Forever
by TranquilSunset
Summary: It's the only way, and Hermione knows it. One-Shot. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter books or any of the ideas and characters they contain, however; all other ideas created to make this story are my own.

_italics: indicates flash back_

**Always and Forever**

A flash of lighting provided Hermione with a quick glimpse of the world bellow. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair. She wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. The memories floated through her mind and her heart told her to run away and forget the mission, but her head reminded her that, for Harry's sake, it had to be done.

"_You know Granger if you continue to look at me like that I'm not going to be able to restrain myself," stated Malfoy with his signature smirk as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair.  
"You know Malfoy, you're assuming that I want you to restrain yourself." Hermione's brown eyes shone brightly as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. It was their own way of releasing stress. The struggle for dominance in each and every kiss gave them a rush that nothing else in the world ever could._

She hears footsteps and turns around, slowly. It's pointless really, she had memorized his scent.  
"Draco…"  
He steps forward and embraces her.  
"I love you Hermione."

"_Malfoy what are you doing? Let go of me!"  
"Really now Hermione, we're basically dating, you __**can**__ call me Draco you know."  
She sighed at stared at him. He really did have a way of captivating her. One look into those eyes and she was his, but they both knew that at some point in the future it would all come to an end.  
"Draco, you know why I do that. If I start now…it'll hurt less then…when this is all over and we have to act as if nothing has ever happened. What we have here, in this common room, would get us killed out there in that war."  
He stepped closer and wrapped one arm around her waist as he caressed her cheek with the other, "Hermione, I need you to know that no matter what-"  
"Draco don't…"  
"No Hermione, I have to tell you. No matter what, I love you. Always and forever. Whatever orders you get…follow through with them. Help Potter win this war.." he moves his hand onto her stomach " help our child grow up in a life of happiness."  
"Draco no.."  
"Promise me Hermione…__**promise**__."  
"I…I promise Draco. I promise."_

She looks at him, tears flowing. "I don't want to do this Draco, but.."  
"But you have to. I know. You made me a promise Hermione…"  
"I know, and I intend to keep it. I just wish things were different…that we had fallen in love at another time, that we hadn't gotten caught up in all of this, that the minister hadn't ordered your…" she breaks of with a sob and falls into his chest.  
"My death?" he whispers. He tightens his hold on her and places a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Hermione, hurry. They're going to come soon. Love, please. I know this is hard, but it's what's best for you and our daughter."  
She lets out a shaky breath and takes a step back. She knows what she has to do as she takes out her wand and points it at her one true love. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay love," he smiles at her. He knows that she'll be safe once he's gone; he has left all of his belongings in her name and has already declared in his will their daughter as the one, true Malfoy heir. He's accepted his death. "go on Hermione, and do it. I love you. Don't forget me."  
She looks at him and the looks away into the dark night, "Avada Kadavra!"  
The green light hits him, and he falls silently to the ground. The door to the tower opens and she barely makes out the forms of Ron, Ginny, and Harry before she falls to her hands and knees her body shaking with silent sobs. Ginny walks over to her and pulls Hermione into her arms, rocking her slowly, "Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry it ended this way." Hermione merely buries her head into Ginny's shoulder as she continues to mourn her, now deceased, love.

***Five years later***

"Mommy, do I look anything like daddy?"  
Hermione smiled down at her daughter, "you look just liked your father Elizabeth. Blonde hair, silver eyes, and that little smirk of yours. You are just like daddy."  
They make their way into the cemetery and stop at a simple gray tombstone.  
"Hi daddy, mommy and I came to visit you again. Happy birthday."  
Hermione smiles sadly as she places a single rose on the grave, "Happy birthday Draco. I miss you so much. I used to hate you so much for making me take that oath… "_I will not inflict any damage upon myself until my daughter turns 5." _…you knew me too well. You knew that I would never be able to leave my daughter alone, no matter how much I would want to be with you again. Thank you Draco, and I'm sorry. I'll never stop saying that. I love you." She kissed her hand and placed it on the tombstone, then grabbed her daughter's hand and slowly made her way back to her car, glancing back once to read the engraving on the tombstone:

**Draco Malfoy  
1980-1997  
To be remembered and loved.  
Always and forever.**

A/N: Well, that's it. I hoped you guys liked it. It's not one of my bests, but I enjoyed writing it. Review! Please and thank you!


End file.
